


Paper Stacks

by Raithne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithne/pseuds/Raithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years down the road, Jean is Commander and Armin is his tactician – but the new Commander has serious issues with work ethic, and Armin knows he’s the one who needs to fix it.</p><p>So in return for Jean’s promise to go home, Armin gets fucked in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Stacks

It was closer to the early morn than it was to being evening. Jean would once again spend his night at HQ, unable to go to his own bed. He was not a paperwork person, but he had more paperwork than he thought there was paper within Wall Sina.

Reclining in his chair, he tipped it back a little, balancing himself with the tips of his feet. He rubbed his temples and let out a long sigh, opting to ignore the paperwork in front of him and to maybe take a nap instead. But despite leadership being thrust upon Jean, again and again, he could never _quite_ forsake duty.

Before he could continue with his work, three rapt knocks came from the door and Armin stepped inside his office, more paperwork at hand.

Jean doesn’t remember ever groaning as loudly as he did then.

“Seriously? _More?_ ”

“This isn’t from the government. It’s some plans I’ve been working on,” Armin said, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. “I was planning on just putting them on the desk. Jean, why are you still here?”

Jean only gestured to the stack of papers on his mahogany desk.

“You should be home. It’s been seven days.” The tone Armin used left little room for argument, but Jean was nothing if not stubborn.

“I do this more often than not, Armin. I’m _fine_ ,” he said, lying through his teeth with an ache in his forehead and sleep tugging at the back of his skull.

“Not for _seven days_. You’ve never been this bad! Please, just get some sleep.”

It wasn’t that Armin wasn’t right; Jean had only been Commander of the Survey Corps for two years – compared to Erwin’s eight (which was a record in recent history) – and so far, he had managed fairly regular sleeping hours. He’d known Erwin to practically _live_ in his office and he’d always said he would never do that.

“I can look over the paperwork if you want.” Armin set down his own papers next to his already impressive stack, eyes glinting. “If you trust me to, of course.”

Armin was dangerous when his eyes glinted. That _never_ happened unless he had some sort of plan, and if it concerned Jean, he’d really rather be somewhere else. He would never forget dressing up as Eren, holy _Walls, Maria, Rose, Sin—_

Armin had decided to plop right into Jean’s lap, because reality liked fucking with him, and he’d be certain he was dreaming, drooling all over some important document in the process, except that Jean never dreamt anymore. (Nightmares were more common than dreamless sleep; and a comrade getting eaten was not in the same category as Armin grinding in his lap.)

Jean’s throat was suddenly very dry. This wouldn’t first time he and the blonde were intimate, but all previous sex had happened within the safe walls of Jean’s modest apartment (and once in Armin’s room in the barracks, where Eren had almost walked in on them). It’d be a lie to say Jean had never thought of fucking Armin on his desk, but it had just seemed too bothersome and unprofessional to turn those fantasies into reality.

“If I _let you fuck me here_ , will you take tomorrow off and catch up on sleep?” Armin whispered in his ear, grinding his dick against Jean’s. Jean brought his hands up between their bodies; the idea was to push Armin off him so he could concentrate on telling his tactician to go away, but instead he grabbed Armin’s collar and crashed their lips together.

Armin responded to the consent with enthusiasm. He grabbed the back of Jeans head to push their faces closer together, and the moan he let out went straight to Jean’s dick. When Armin pulled away, Jean took the opportunity to begin undoing the buttons of both their pants. Wiggling out of them was a lot harder with straps everywhere, and Armin understood immediately, getting off Jean to get rid of the Commander’s straps and pants. After stepping out of his own he hooked a finger in his briefs and dragged them off, sitting back unto the edge of Jean’s desk with a wicked smile as he pulled them off the second ankle.

For a second Jean was tempted to pick up the stack of papers and neatly put them aside. Armin noticed his shifting attention and took himself in hand. He let his thumb brush over his slit and the high-pitched keen he made was enough to refocus Jean’s attention on the sex. Armin’s hand was brushed away by Jean; he got on his knees and took Armin’s dick in his mouth as deep as he could manage, no hesitation. Armin gasped _loudly_ , and Jean had rarely seen a sight so beautiful. Armin was flushed, face and neck and ears a cosy pink, and he was biting on his knuckle to quiet himself.

Jean’s lips spread into a grin over the dick in his mouth, but when the blonde let out another keen, he swept his tongue against the underside of Armin, for mercy’s sake. Getting back to the task at hand, he hollowed his cheeks and took Armin deeper.

“Where’s the lube?” Armin managed, voice rough. Jean looked up at Armin and noticed his knuckle was full of teeth marks, but then he moved off Armin’s dick and began rummaging in his bottom drawer for a vial of oil.

“Do you think you still might be a little loose from last time?” Jean asked as he coated his fingers with lube and circled Armin with a single finger.

“It was a week ago, Jean,” Armin said, a sigh following. “ _Cold._ ”

“That’s a no, then,” Jean said, trying for humour when he pressed his finger in. Armin’s entire body tensed, but he managed to relax it soon after; thank the Walls this wasn’t their first time doing this, because Jean hadn’t even had his dick grabbed yet and he was already way too hard to be patient tonight.

He added a second finger after some moments; while he found resistance, he found less than expected and took Armin’s relaxed body as a sign that this was going exceptionally well. He began pumping into Armin the same time he grabbed his dick, and Armin wasn’t quick enough to hide his strangled groan.

“ _Nnh – Ah! Jean_...”

Jean bit his lip and felt a dribble of precum gather at the tip of his dick.

“ _Armin_.”

As Jean said it, Armin grunted and moved his hips back into Jean’s hand, impatient and needy and ready for a third finger. Jean added the third and expected Armin to calm down a little, to get used to the extra finger up his ass, but Armin only thrust back more firmly. He whined and grabbed the back of Jean’s neck, pushing the Commander into a kiss of teeth and tongue and little else.

“ _Ah_ , shit, _I need you_ ,” Jean said, groaning into the blonde’s neck when he felt the boy move his hips to force Jean into hitting his prostate.

“I’m ready,” Armin said, grabbing the lube from somewhere on the desk. He let an ample amount of the liquid dribble unto his palm and slathered Jean’s dick with it, his hand pumping from base to tip. He squeezes the base of Jean and allows cool, lubed fingers to run along his ball sack. Jean is needy at this point and his moan probably alerted anyone still awake at this ungodly hour, and as revenge he bit into Armin’s collarbone.

“ _Now,_ Jean _, please_...”

Jean wasted no time and lined himself up with Armin’s entrance; he pushed against Armin and slowly sunk himself in the smaller frame of his lover. Armin traced the shell of Jean’s ear with his tongue and moved to kiss Jean once he was in to the hilt - the kiss was slow and even timid, lips and tongues pressed against each other in a simple rhythm, eliciting soft groans and low keens from the back of Armin’s throat. Jean broke the kiss and grunted, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward.

Armin clutched Jean’s biceps to remain steady in his awkward position on the desk. Jean thrust again, and satisfied with how little resistance he encountered, began a pace in earnest. He angled his hips and knew he’d found it when Armin let out a high-pitched moan. He kissed Armin’s neck and smiled against his skin before pulling out and hitting the spot again. He set a slow pace against Armin’s prostrate until he was suddenly pushed back into his chair, his dick leaving Armin with a soft, audible _pop_.

Armin moved his legs to either side of him and sunk himself back onto Jean, another sound leaving the blonde. With Armin in charge, he wasted no time setting a much faster pace.

“Insufferable _tease_ ,” Armin said, but Jean knew he was half lost to pleasure already. With every thrust he hit the boy’s prostate, and with every thrust Armin let out a drawn-out moan, unashamedly fucking himself on Jean’s dick. He kept his eyes trained on Jean, but they were half-lidded and lust-filled and Jean took Armin in hand, pumping in time with the boy’s bouncing.

“ _Jean_.”

Armin threw his head back and gasped wordlessly, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing as the white liquid spurt against Jean’s abdomen. The Commander felt the boy clench, and suddenly it was much tighter and wetter and Jean came, a sharp inhale of breath followed by a loud moan signifying his release.

They slumped against each other, but only Jean was panting heavily. Armin seemed satiated and content as he moved to sit up after a moment. He looked vaguely uncomfortable when he heard the squelching of cum, some of it dribbling down his leg, but he moved off his superior and silently thanked the Walls his pants were white as he dressed himself.

Jean grumbled, still boneless, and noticed just how sleepy he was when he stood up. He’d be too embarrassed to admit it, but he needed Armin’s help to dress himself again - Armin was all smiles though, the sneaky bastard, and wouldn’t stop kissing him. Jean’s ears, neck, lips – the underside of his jaw. He was peppered in kisses by the boy, who stood nice and close and smelled like sex and cum but also still like Armin, which was nice.

“I’ll take care of work, okay?” He kissed Jean’s nose when the last strap was in place. It was an affectionate gesture that had happened many times before, but it wasn’t common enough for Jean _not_ to blush.

“But I do need you to take a look at some ideas, the formations in particular.” He handed Jean the stack of papers he’d arrived with originally before pushing him towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote bad porn AND I uploaded it unedited. I am so sorry. On the other hand, I'll never get better if I don't practice, and upload for feedback, right?  
> Inspired by a tumblr post on the next gen commander and tactician (which are Jean and Armin, respectively, obviously)


End file.
